


The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crash  
> Characters: Kyon, Itsuki, Kyon's little sister  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Itsuki shows up at Kyon's late at night

I was lying in bed, just about to fall asleep.

"Kyon-kun!"

I groaned, what did my sister want?

I reluctantly threw the warm comforter off of my tired body and slowly made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

"What?"

I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Koizumi-kun is here." She replied from her spot in front of the open front door.

"Huh?"

Sure enough, as I rounded the corner to see what my sister was talking about I was greeted to the sight of the ever-smiling, Itsuki Koizumi.

“What the hell are you doing here?”  I asked, slightly pissed off that the other boy dared come over when I had been mere moments away form blessed slumber.

“Sorry, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.”

Bull crap.

“Fine.”

I turned to my little sister.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

She shook her head rapidly.

“Get pipsqueak.”

“Nah, Kyon’s mean.”

My little sister whined as she reluctantly went to do as she was told.  I would never understand why kids hated sleeping, especially when that’s all that I wanted to do.

When my sister was finally gone I turned back to the attractive male on my door step.

Not that I wanted him to be there.

“Why are you really here?”

Koizumi let out a chuckle.

“What if there isn’t any other reason?”

Then you wouldn’t be here and I would still be asleep instead of standing here wanting to slam the door in your face, I told him.

He gave another laugh, “I suppose that’s true.”

I nodded.

“Come on.”  I said as I stood aside, “If you’re going to explain things then get in so I can get out of the cold.”

“Very well.”  He replied as he walked into the house, or at least attempted to before doubling over, gripping his side.

Instinctively I rushed to his side – not at all because I wanted to help him, I was just used to coming to people’s aid.

“Ah, I’m truly sorry to trouble you like this.”  He apologized, wearing a pained grin.

“What happened to you?!”

Moments later I had managed to maneuver Koizumi over to the couch and helped him sit down before taking my own seat on the adjacent couch.

“We happened to be fighting a celestial nearby.”

Koizumi started.

“I was badly injured during the fight and didn’t think I would be able to make it home on my own.”

“Your ‘organization’ – or whatever – just left you?”

I asked, astonished that no one would bother to make sure that he was able to get home safely after being attacked by one of those huge monsters.

“No, that’s not it.  Another closed space opened almost immediately after the first one collapsed.  I didn’t go with them because I was injured, but they couldn’t stay behind because of me.  I told them that I would be okay.”

“And that’s why you’re here?”

He nodded, a slightly sheepish smile on his face, “We all seem to ask so much of you.  I’m sorry about that.”

I shook my head and stood.

“So, I guess you’re staying here-“

“No, I wouldn’t want to cause you any more trouble.”

“Staying here is the only way you won’t cause me trouble.”

I said as I extended a hand to help him off the couch.

“How so?”  He asked, his usual smile dropping from his features for a moment as he looked up at me.

“You’re a little too heavy for me to drive you home on my bike and I would rather not hobble all the way over to wherever-you-live this late at night.”

Koizumi’s smile returned as he shrugged and shook his head, “I guess it can’t be helped then.”

When he grabbed my hand I pulled him into a standing position and then helped him up the stairs, allowing him to put as much weight on me as he needed.

I pushed the door further open when we reached my room.  I then helped him over to my bed and had him sit on the edge.

“Let me just get out a guest futon.”

I muttered as I went over to the closet and dug one out before setting it out on the floor.

“I really am sorry about this.”

The smile on his face didn’t make him look very sincere, but I knew that was just Koizumi.

“Yeah.  I guess you’ll want something to sleep in.”

I turned towards my dresser.

“I don’t know how well my clothes will fit you.”

Digging through the drawers I finally came across a pair of pajama bottoms and a top that I was pretty sure I had washed recently.

I handed them to him.

“You better not need help changing.”

Koizumi gave another chuckle – he was sure laughing a lot for someone who was in a lot of pain.

“I think I’ll manage.”

“I’ll go grab some extra pillows and blankets.”

I left the room to go do that, closing the door to give Koizumi some privacy in his changing.

When I returned I made sure to knock.

“You done?”

“Yes.”

When I opened the door Koizumi was still sitting on the edge of my bed, but now in my borrowed clothes; the pants didn’t reach his ankles and the shirt rode up a bit, but he was going to have to live with that.

I threw the bedding that I had gathered onto the futon.

“Go ahead and lie down, I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep.”

I turned off the light and made my way over to the futon.

“What are you doing?”

Koizumi was standing up and froze at my question.

“I said go to bed.”

I then kneeled down on the futon and began pushing the bedding around, trying to get myself situated.

“A- aren't you going to sleep in your bed?”

“I'm not the injured one. Just go to sleep Koizumi.”

The only reply was silence.

I finally got all my stuff together and was comfortably under the covers before I heard the comforter on my bed rustling as Koizumi decided to get under the covers himself.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

“Thanks Kyon.”

It was quiet and I didn't hear the usual smile in his voice. He must've thought I'd fallen asleep and I was too tired to answer.

END


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rescue  
> Characters: Kyon, Tanaguchi, Itsuki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Kyon gets another note in his locker

_Meet me in the classroom._

Did that mean my classroom?  And what the hell was with everyone putting notes in my shoe locker?

I had already received notes from Nagato, Asahina (future version), and Asakura; this one didn’t look like any of their handwriting, in fact it looked stereotypically male.

Hm, I imagined Koizumi to have better hand writing.

At least that’s who I figured it was, but what classroom did he mean then?

I was tempted to just ignore the note and tell him he was being an idiot when I saw him next, but maybe it was important.

Maybe he needed help with a closed space – not that I wanted to be the one to volunteer.

I decided to check my classroom first.

When I opened the door, I couldn’t see anyone at first, but I walked farther into the room.

“Koizumi?”  I called.

There was no answer, but the door closed behind me.

I spun around, prepared for someone from Asakura’s sector of the over mind to be there to kill me, but I was surprised and relieved to see Tanaguchi there instead.

I placed a hand on my heart as I took a breath.

“Oh, it’s only you.  Don’t freak me out like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Have you seen Koizumi?  I think he wants to meet with me for something.”

“I haven’t.”  Tanaguchi replied as he walked toward me.

“Oh, well, I better go look for him then.”

I tried to walk around Tanaguchi, but he quickly blocked my way.

“Do you need something Tanaguchi?”

“Not particularly.”  He replied simply as he walked closer to me once again.

“Are you alright?”

Something was off, Tanaguchi was acting strangely, and he usually talked a lot more than this too.

“I’m fine.”

“Alright…”

I didn’t have time to deal with the other so I didn’t press.

“Well, I should be going then.”

Once again I tried to leave the room, but Tanaguchi stopped me, this time by placing his hands on both of my shoulders.

“You should really stay here.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

I didn’t get a verbal answer and was instead shoved against the nearest wall by the slightly shorter male.  When had Tanaguchi gotten so strong?

I grunted as my head hit the wall, not that hard, but it still didn’t feel great.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”  I demanded as I raised a hand to the back of my head.

Tanaguchi didn’t answer once again and I was shocked to suddenly have lips harshly pressed against my own.

I shoved his chest, trying to get him off of me, unfortunately he had somehow become a lot stronger since the last time I saw him and I was unable to create any distance between us.  He did pull his face away from mine though.

“What the hell?!”  I yelled.

“Just shut up.”  Tanaguchi replied and before I could do anything he kissed me again.

I grunted and shoved at him again, but this time he didn’t pull away.

What the hell was going on?!  I should have had an advantage over Tanaguchi; I was taller and – at least normally – stronger than he was.

Tanaguchi lifted a hand to my face and squeezed my lower jaw, trying to get me to open my mouth.

I resisted as long as possible, but soon the pain was just too much and I had no choice, but to open my mouth.

Tanaguchi shoved his tongue into my mouth the minute I gave him entrance, but I swiftly bit down on the offending appendage.

“Shit.”

No kidding.

“Get the fuck away from me.”

I yelled as I shoved at his chest once again; he seemed to be slightly distracted now thanks to the bite so he staggered back slightly and I was able to get myself away from the wall.

I made for the door as quickly as possible, but it seemed that along with his new found strength Tanaguchi had also gotten a lot faster.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, forcing me against the wall right next to the door.  I had been so close to escape.

“Get the hell off of me Tanaguchi!”  I yelled, shoving at him once again,

Suddenly my face stung and it took me a moment to realize that Tanaguchi had slapped me; I went to touch a hand to my cheek, but Tanaguchi had both of them pinned to the wall above my head.

“Just shut the hell up already!”

“Like hell I will!”

Another slap.

“Damn it!  Stop that!”

“Then shut the hell up!”

Tanaguchi kissed me again, but he didn’t try to push his tongue into my mouth this time.

I struggled against him, still confused as hell as to what was going on.  Why in the world was Tanaguchi molesting me?  I thought he liked girls; he was always talking about them.  Why the hell was he acting so strange?

Suddenly I felt a slight breeze on my chest.  I struggled harder.  When had Tanaguchi gotten my shirt open?!

Soon Tanaguchi pulled his mouth away from mine again as he looked down at my chest.

“Stop this!”

I struggled harder.

“Just give up Kyon.”

He whispered before moving his hand to the waist band of my pants.

My eyes widened as I struggled even harder.

“Let go of me Tanaguchi!”

The door to the classroom opened.

Itsuki Koizumi blinked at the scene Tanaguchi and I made; me pinned against the wall with my shirt unbuttoned and Tanaguchi with his hand practically down my pants.

For once in my life I saw something I never thought I’d see.  Koizumi’s smile dropped as he looked at us and he glared – yes, he glared, I wasn’t hallucinating – at Tanaguchi.

The next few moments went by in a blur.  Suddenly Tanaguchi was forced away from me and – I’m not entirely sure if I really saw this, but I think I saw Koizumi punch my attacker in the face before Tanaguchi ran out of the room, clutching his hand to his nose.

I stared at Koizumi with wide eyes for a few moments, not completely processing what was going on any more.

“Are you alright?”  Koizumi asked as he approached.

His smile had yet to return and he was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

I blinked.

“I’m okay.”  I replied softly, I couldn’t take my eyes off him, it was so strange to see any emotion other than fake amusement on his face.

“Are you sure?”  Now there was a ting of pink in his cheeks.

Why was he blushing?!

It was then that I remembered the state that my clothes were in.  I looked down at myself.

It was my turn to blush.

I quickly adjusted my pants and started re-buttoning my shirt.

“Yeah… I’m fine…”

Koizumi nodded, “Do you need to see the nurse?”

“No.”

“Oh… uh… did you need something?”

Koizumi blinked.

“No.”

“Didn’t you leave a note in my shoe locker?”

“No.”

I blinked.

And then it clicked, Tanaguchi must have left it…

“Oh.”  I muttered as I looked at the ground having finished readjusting my clothing.

“Suzumiya-san was wondering why you weren’t in the clubroom and asked me to look for you.”

I nodded.

“Well, thanks…”

The smile was back, but it was gentle and for once looked genuine.

“Of course; I only wish I had gotten here sooner.”

I nodded numbly again.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it to the clubroom today.”

Koizumi nodded in reply, “Of course.”  He repeated, “Would you like me to drive you home?”

I was about to shake my head, but I stopped myself.  I would have refused the offer in any other situation, but after what had just almost happened to me… I needed the company.

“Uh… yeah actually… if you don’t mind.”

He looked surprised at my answer; obviously he had expected me to say no too.  He smiled sadly though and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s no problem at all.”

“Do you think we should let Haruhi know?”  I asked as I pushed myself away from the wall.

Koizumi shook his head as he walked closer to me, “I’ll come up with something to tell her tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”

With that we left the room and the school building behind.

Little did we know Haruhi was watching us from the clubroom window as we left the campus, a small smirk lighting her face.

END


	3. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shopping  
> Characters: Haruhi, Mikuru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Haruhi wants to go shopping

The clubroom was relatively silent that day.

Haruhi sat at the computer, pouting at the screen, a bored look on her face.  Yuki sat in her usual corner, an opened book sitting on her lap; she only moved to turn a page every few moments.  Kyon and Itsuki sat across from each other at the long table in the room, an Othello board in between them and Mikuru was over near the stove, busily making tea for the other club members.

Haruhi looked up from the clubroom and over her SOS brigade.  Mikuru was now flitting around the room, giving everyone their tea for the day; Haruhi watched her for a few moments.

“Thanks.”  Kyon said as he took the cup from Mikuru.

“Why, thank you.”  Itsuki replied as he took his own.

Mikuru then moved over to Yuki, who made no reply as she placed the cup on the small table in front of the other girl.

“Here you are Suzumiya-san.”  Mikuru said as she held out the last cup to the brigade chief.

Haruhi nodded as she took the cup, still staring at Mikuru.

Mikuru blinked at the brunette girl, confused as to why she was being stared at so intensely.

“Uh, um, is something wrong?”  Mikuru asked, blushing slightly as she clasped the try that had been holding the tea cups in both of her hands.

Haruhi ignored the girl for a few moments longer before shooting out of her chair.

“We’re going shopping.”  She suddenly yelled.

Everyone in the room looked up at her, Kyon looking annoyed, Itsuki with his usual amused look, and Mikuru with slight concern.  Yuki had only spared the girl an emotionless glance before turning back to her book.

“What are we shopping for?”  Kyon asked as he made his move, he was winning the game that he and Itsuki had been playing.

“Not you.”  Haruhi said as she walked closer to Mikuru, “Just Mikuru and I.”

“Huh?  M- Me?”

“Of course.”  Haruhi replied, a huge grin on her face, “We need to get you some more outfits.”

“Hold on a second.”  Kyon said as he stood from his place at the table, “You can’t just drag Asahina around and force her into whatever you want.”

“Oh shut up Kyon.”  Haruhi said as she grabbed the petit upperclassmen’s wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

“Hold on.”  Kyon called as he went to go after the two girls.

Itsuki stood and stopped him though, his usual smile in place, “I’m sure Suzumiya won’t do any harm.”

Kyon glared at the other for a moment before turning to look at the door that Haruhi had already tugged the red-haired girl through.  He sighed.

“I guess.”

Meanwhile outside Haruhi was grinning happily, having finally gotten the older girl all to herself.

END


	4. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Protect  
> Characters: Asakura, Yuki  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Asakura just wants to protect Yuki

“Isn’t this what you wanted Nagato-san?”  Asakura asked as she caressed the purple-haired girl’s cheek.

She had won, Kyon lie dead on the ground behind her, the future Asahina crying over his cold body.

“You created me after all, to prevent him from succeeding in putting things back the way they were.  Didn’t you want things to stay this way?”

“B- But.”  Yuki could do nothing as she stared past the blue-haired girl and at the lifeless body of the boy that she had had a crush on, “W- Why?”

“Because that’s what you wanted.”

“I- I-“  She finally turned to look at the cheery murderer, “I didn’t want this.”

“But he was going to turn everything back the way it was.”  Asakura said, “He was going to forget about you again and get rid of me so that I wouldn’t be able to protect you.  I couldn’t let him do that.”  She wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl’s shoulders, “I couldn’t let Nagato-san go back to that awful world.”

Yuki was trembling, she didn’t know what to do, and this girl had just killed someone right in front of her.

“Don’t worry Nagato-san.”  Asakura whispered, “I’ll take care of you.”

Yuki could do nothing but tremble in the other girl’s arms.

END


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Revelations  
> Relationship: Itsuki/Kyon (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Itsuki and Kyon talk after the snowy mountain syndrome indecent

Koizumi and I were getting ready to go to bed.  We were sharing a room at the Tsuruya mountain resort.  I lie on the bed that I had claimed and stared at the ceiling.

I couldn’t sleep though; something was bothering me.

“Hey Koizumi.”

“Yes.”  The esper replied from his bed.

“What was I doing?”

I could hear the confusion in his voice.

“What do you mean?”

“You said that I was in your room and I did something strange.  What was I doing?”

I was talking about earlier that day, in the giant building that we had mysteriously been trapped in.

Koizumi was silent, I couldn’t see him in the dark of the room, but I sensed that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

That was strange for him.

What the hell was I doing?

“You weren’t doing anything that strange.”  Koizumi finally replied.

I could tell he was lying.

“Bull shit.”  I said as I sat up slightly and leaned on my elbow while I looked at him, “Something’s making you act all weird; what was I doing?”

“I’m sure that Asahina was doing the same thing in your room.”

Oh hell.

“Gods I hope not.”

I flopped back on to the bed as the image of Asahina undressing herself on my bed flashed before my eyes.  There was no way that I was doing that in Koizumi’s room.

Koizumi was now the one looking at me.

“What was Asahina doing?”

“Hey, I asked you first.”

“Just tell me.”

I would have argued with him more, but if this was the only way to get Koizumi to tell me what I wanted him to then whatever.

“She was… coming on to me.”

“She was?”

I blushed; I was glad he couldn’t see me.

“Yeah, she stared undressing and then when I realized it wasn’t really Asahina she ran from the room crying.”

Silence filled the room.

“I guess that makes sense.”

I blinked, “What are you talking about?”

“You were doing the same thing.”

“What?!”  I shot up from my bed.

If I could have seen his face I know he would have been looking extremely uncomfortable; he wasn’t smiling at all.

“You came onto me.”

“Oh god, that’s so wrong.”  I moaned as I buried my face in my hands.

Koizumi sighed.

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to apologize, it wasn’t really you.”

“But that must have been so awkward.”

“I guess…”

I looked up.

“Nagato choose who she did for each room for a reason.”

Koizumi suddenly said.

“What do you mean?  I knew that, she did it to help us figure out that equation.”

“I don’t think that’s the only reason.”

“Okay…”

“You see, Kyon, if it had been any other of us you would have pushed them out right from the start, wouldn’t you?”

I blinked, “I guess so…”

“Asahina is the only one that you would have allowed to stay.  Nagato needed us all to come out at the same time.  So I believe that Nagato purposefully choose the one person that we would allow to come on to us like that.”

“I see…”

I muttered, silent for a few moments.

And then what he was saying finally hit me.

I looked up with wide eyes.

“So you…”

Koizumi had turned his head away from me.

“Yes…”

“Wait, you like me?”

I could hear the pain in his voice – it would figure that the only time he would show any emotion on his face that wasn’t fake would be when I couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, I do.”

I stared at him, I didn’t know what to say to that.

“I’m sorry.”

I blinked.

“Don’t apologize.”  I muttered, I felt kind of awkward having found out that he felt that way about me, but he couldn’t control it, “It’s not your fault.”

“Please don’t tell Suzumiya-san.”

I blinked again, “O- Okay…”

Koizumi rubbed at his face and sighed.

“I understand if you don’t want me to sleep in the same room as you.”

“Oh, nah, I don’t care… I mean, we’ve shared rooms before and you haven’t done anything to me.”

Koizumi nodded.

“Well, uh, I guess we should get back to bed.  Who knows what Haruhi is going to make us do tomorrow.”

Koizumi just nodded again as he pulled the covers aside and got back into bed.

I stared at him for a few moments; things were definitely going to be awkward between the two of us for a while.  I sighed and finally followed his lead, getting under the covers myself.

We would just have to deal with things tomorrow.

END


	6. Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Maid  
> Characters: Tsuruya, Mikuru, Haruhi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Tsuruya visits the SOS Brigade

“Hey guys.”  Tsuruya greeted loudly as she burst into the SOS brigade club room.

Everyone looked up.

“Oh hey Tsuruya.”  Haruhi said as she stood up from the computer; she had been sitting at the computer acting very bored until that point.  Tsuruya seemed to be enough of an excitement to get her to cheer up a bit.

Tsuruya waved at the brigade leader, but she was stopped from saying anything else to her when her eyes were caught by possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Mikuru waved at her, “Hello Tsuruya-san.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Isn’t she cute?”  Haruhi asked as she walked over to the red-haired girl and draped an arm over her shoulder.

“I don’t think that that word does her justice.”  Tsuruya said as she walked over to the two of them.

“I know right?  I should have known that Tsuruya would appreciate this.”

Mikuru was blushing darkly as the two other girls fawned over her.

“Hey, could I borrow Mikuru-chan from you for the day?  I want to watch her clean my house in that outfit, she is a maid after all, right?”

“Sure, why not?  You have to take pictures for me though.”

“Wh- What?  But Suzumiya-san.”  Mikuru whimpered in a soft voice.

“It’s alright Mikuru, I’m sure she’ll go easy on you.  It’ll be good for the site, we can put the pictures of you cleaning up on the website to attract more members.”

“You shouldn’t force her to go clean some ones house.”  Kyon spoke up.

“Oh be quiet, it’s none of your business.”

Kyon glared at the girl, but otherwise made no further argument; this wasn’t the worst that she had tried to get the other girl to do.

“Come on Mikuru-chan, I’ll treat you to dinner after.”

Mikuru looked at the green-haired girl, “O- okay, I’ll come.”

“Yes!”  Tsuruya cheered as she grabbed one of the smaller girl’s hands, “I’ll have her back to you tomorrow.”  She said as she made her way out of the room.

“Don’t forget the pictures.”  Haruhi called after her.

“I won’t.”  And with that the two upperclassmen left, leaving the four first years behind.

END


	7. Uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Uncomfortable  
> Characters: Yuki, Mikuru  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Mikuru has to spend some time alone with Yuki

Yuki and Mikuru sat quietly around the table, eating the meal that Yuki had quickly put together.  Kyon had decided not to stay and eat with them when he left Mikuru with the alien and so they were eating alone.

Mikuru was almost trembling with how nervous she was as she ate her canned curry and rice.

“Why do you feel uncomfortable around me?”  Yuki suddenly asked.

Mikuru looked up at her and blinked; it was strange for the human interface to ask questions.

The time traveler blushed, “I- I don’t know.”

“Well, please do not be.”  Yuki said as she turned back to her food, “There is no need for it.  You don’t need to feel uncomfortable around me.”

Mikuru stared at the other girl for a moment; if she didn’t know any better she would think that the other was feeling hurt.

“I- I’m sorry.”  Mikuru apologized, feeling herself relax ever-so-slightly, “I’ll try not to be so nervous around you.

Yuki looked back up at her, “Thank you.”

Mikuru smiled at the simple reply and soon the two returned to their meal.

END


	8. Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cafe  
> Relationship: Itsuki/Kyon  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon meets up with Itsuki at a cafe  
> Note: Very loosely based of off "The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan" universe. Kyon's kind of *cough*really*cough* out of character...

I smiled as I entered the café.

Itsuki Koizumi was waiting there for me.

He smiled when he saw me come in and motioned me over to the table that he was sitting at.

“Hey.”  I greeted, the slightest blush on my cheeks.

He chuckled, “Hey.”

We stared at each other for a few moments before I tore my eyes away.

Gods, I had it bad.

I had only known the other male for about a week or two, but I felt like we had known each other so much longer.

It had been such a chance encounter too.

“Let me just get a coffee real quick.”  I finally managed to say as I set my stuff down on the seat across from him.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting.”  He replied, a fond look on his face.

I blushed a little darker as I walked away from the table.

I waited in line for my coffee , fidgeting the whole time because whenever I looked over at the table I found that Koizumi was still staring at me, his eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile on his face.

Soon I had my coffee and made my way back over to the table.

“Stop looking at me like that.”  I said as I sat down, placing my coffee on the table as I did.

“Like what?”  Koizumi asked, a small laugh in his voice.

“L- Like you want to eat me.”

Koizumi chuckled and gave me a heated looked.

“What if I do though?”  He asked quietly.

I somehow stopped myself from squeaking – that was a little too unmanly.

“Stop that.”  I hissed, I don’t think my face could have been any redder.

Koizumi laughed again, “Sorry, I just can’t help myself.”

I glared at him softly.

“Aw, don’t be upset.  I was only playing.”

“Yeah, whatever.”  I grumbled; I wasn’t really mad, just embarrassed.

“Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Oh yeah, I was the one who asked him out here, not the other way around.

“Uh, yeah.”  A bit of the blush returned as I looked away, “Uh, my school festival is coming up soon… and uh, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me.”

“I’d love to.”  Koizumi answered.

I blinked and turned back to look at him, “You would?”

“Oh course.”  He said with another smile, “If it means spending the day with you, then of course.”

Again my blush darkened, “Oh… okay then.”

He laughed again – he seemed to do that a lot, “I look forward to it.”

I nodded, “Me too.”

After that the two of us simply enjoyed our coffee and being in each other’s company.

END


	9. Yaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Yaoi  
> Relationship: Itsuki/Kyon  
> Other Characters: Haruhi  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Haruhi's been reading Yaoi

Damn it.  What the hell is wrong with me?!

Koizumi and I were alone in the clubroom, Haruhi had taken Nagato and Asahina to do some shopping.  Haruhi had demanded that we both stay because they would be back soon or else I would have left already.

Koizumi and I were playing Othello – as usual, but all I wanted to do was throw myself at the other male.

What the hell?!

“Are you alright?”

Koizumi asked suddenly, for once he was winning our little game – I was too out of it to concentrate – and he had taken this as a hint that something was off.

“I’m fine.”  I grumbled, “I just don’t want to play this anymore.”

Koizumi simply smiled, “Alright, we can stop.  What would you like to do instead?”

Have you bend me over the table and fuck me raw.

What?!

I did not just think that!

“Uh, I don’t know…”  I said as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

For once he looked concerned; he wasn’t wearing his usual smile.

I stared at him for a moment, seeing this new emotion on his face seemed to mess with my head even more.

I looked away.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  I raised my hands to my head and rubbed at my temples, “I… just have a slight headache is all.”  I lied.

“Would you like me to take you to the nurse?”  He asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I looked at him through my fingers.

How about you just take me instead?

“What?”

He looked shocked.

Shit!  Did I say that out loud?!

“I- I was just joking, m- maybe I’m coming down with something.”

Koizumi didn’t say anything and instead just stared at me, I found myself staring back.

Then before I could react he had moved forward and was kissing me.

My eyes widened, but instead of pushing him away – which I would have any other day, something was just really wrong with me right now – I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, immediately opening my mouth and allowing him to press his tongue inside.

“Damn.”  I moaned when we pulled apart.

I was not thinking straight at all.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Gods, Kyon.”  He groaned in response as he panted in my ear, “You have no idea how hot you’re making me right now.”

He pulled away.

“But we can’t do this.”

“What?  Why not.”

I knew I was out of my mind, but I didn’t care; I was willing to beg him.

“You’re not thinking straight.”

“Who gives a fuck?”

I was practically yelling.

“You need to calm down.  You don’t really want this.”

He was now standing and walking back over to his side of the table.

I stood as well.

“Yes I do.”

Koizumi looked back at me, a sad smile on his face.

“No you don’t.  You’re not gay Kyon, and I’m not going to take advantage of you.  No matter how much I want this.”  He said as he sat down.

“Then take it.”  I yelled; I was so horny

“Kyon, please, I only have so much control.”

“Good.”

I stormed over and kissed him.

He pushed me away.

“Stop it.”

“No.”

I kissed him again, this time grabbing the back of his head so that he wouldn’t be able to pull away again.

Soon I found myself in his seat, straddling Koizumi’s waist with my blazer off.

We were devouring each other’s mouths.

“Please Koizumi.”

Gods, I was gone, I was fucking whimpering into his ear.

He groaned, “Kyon, we can’t.”

“Yes we can.”

I kissed him again.

He pulled away.

“What if the girls come back?”

“Who cares?”

“Fuck.”  He bit his lip.

As if we had jinxed it, the girls choose now to burst into the room.

I stared at them, my frazzled brain not really realizing what was going on.

Haruhi stood in the door, her eyes wide as she took in the sight that Koizumi and I made.  Nagato and Asahina stood behind her, Nagato looking as blank as usual and Asahina with eyes bigger than Haruhi’s and a dark blush covering her face.

“Shit.”

A whisper.

That was Koizumi, if I had been thinking straight I would have been surprised at that.

“Suzumiya-san it’s not-“  Koizumi started as he tried to get me off of him, but I still wasn’t thinking and therefore was being of no help in getting the awkward scene to end.

He was interrupted by Haruhi.

“Eee.”  She squealed.

We all blinked and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern on our faces.

“Why didn’t you tell me you two were together?”  She said as she walked into the room and placed the shopping bags she had been holding on the table.

“We’re not.”

Koizumi said, still trying to push me off of him.

I looked down at him.

“Kyon, get off.”  He hissed.

I blinked before nodding numbly and doing as told.

Haruhi laughed, “You don’t have to lie Koizumi.  It’s kind of obvious.”

“But-“

“Oh this could work for the club!  We can use this to attract more girls to the club!”

“Suzumiya-san…”

I blocked the rest of what he said out; this was strange, usually Koizumi would never disagree with Haruhi.

Wait, did she just say she wanted to use us to attract members?!

Wait, had the girls just seen me and Koizumi kissing?!

Did she think we were going out?

“Fuck.”

Everyone blinked and looked at me.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Are you alright Kyon?”

Haruhi asked, giving me a look as though she thought I was crazy.

“I- I don’t know.”

Koizumi frowned at me, he looked concerned and guilty; where was that usual smile of his?

“I- I need to go home.”

Before anyone could say anything else I ran out of the room, leaving th door open behind me.

“Wait Kyon.”

That was Koizumi again, he was running after me.

He caught up to me quickly – his legs were longer.

When he reached me he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the closest wall.

“Get away from me.”

I yelled and struggled against him.

“Please Kyon, calm down.  I just wanted to apologize.”

I stopped moving and blinked at him.

“Why are you apologizing?  I’m the one who came on to you.”

“But I didn’t stop you.  I let my feelings for you control my actions and allowed you to get carried away despite the fact that I knew you weren’t in your right mind.”

“Like hell you didn’t stop me, I wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Then who’s was it?  I was climbing all over you.”

“It was Suzumiya.”

“What?

I stared at him.

“How in the hell was that Haruhi’s fault?”

“You’ve noticed that she’s been reading a lot of manga recently right?”

I did.

“Have you looked at any of it?”

I shook my head.

“She’s been reading yaoi.”

“At school?”  I was surprised that the girl would read something like that in public.

“Yes.  She thinks it’s romantic and ever since she started reading it she’s been wanting us to get together.”

So this was Haruhi’s fault, she had basically made us gay.

Koizumi frowned softly, “Well, she made you gay.”

I blinked at him.

“But you were totally into that too.”

He blushed – really he did.

“Yeah… I was…”

I blinked again and then it clicked.

“Oh.”

Koizumi nodded as he finally pulled himself away from me.

“I’m sorry again for taking advantage of you.”

I groaned as I buried my head in my hands.

“How could you not?  I was being pretty persistent.”

He took a deep breath.

“I should head back.  I’ll tell Suzumiya that you went home because you weren’t feeling well.”  He said as he started walking away, “I’ll also make sure to straighten out the misunderstanding.”

I watched him for a moment.

“You don’t have to.”

He stopped and turned to look at me over his shoulder.

“What?”

“I mean… we could be a couple.”

I knew that this was Haruhi’s doing, but the me that Haruhi had recreated really wanted this.

“You don’t mean that Kyon.”

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to him.

“I know that this is Haruhi’s doing now, but that doesn’t change the fact that I still want this.  If you’ll have me, I’d like to give this a try.”  I said as I looked into his eyes.

He stared at me for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing me again.

This one was much different than the others, instead of harsh and demanding it was gentle and soft.

We pulled apart after a few moments.

“I’d like that.”

He was finally smiling again, but this time it was authentic.

I smiled back and kissed him again.

I could get used to this.

END


	10. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Remember  
> Relationship: Itsuki/Kyon  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon misses Itsuki

Haruhi had left to the bathroom, leaving me and Itsuki alone at the table.

I stared at the place where she had disappeared for a few moments before turning to look back at Koizumi.

“So… you don’t recognize me?”

He smiled, “I’m afraid not.”

I frowned.

Even he didn’t know who I was.

I was sure that he would remember me no matter what.

I looked down at the drink in my hands.

“Hm.”  Koizumi hummed, “You seem a lot more disappointed to find that I don’t remember you then when Suzumiya-san didn’t.”

I blinked and looked up at him.

“Yeah…”

“May I ask why?”

I bit my lip and looked away; how was I supposed to tell him that he and I were in a relationship in my world?

“Uh, we were really good friends.”

“Just friends?”

I looked up and blinked at him.

“You looked very sad for me to just be a friend.”

I blushed ever-so-slightly.

“Uh, well…”

Koizumi continued to stare at me.

“We were…”

“If you’re trying to spare me from the embarrassment of finding out that the me in your world is gay, you don’t need to worry.”

I blinked again.

“O- Oh.”

Koizumi laughed.

“I think I might be slightly jealous of this other me.”

“Why?”

He laughed again.

“Because he has a catch like you.”

My blush deepened; only Koizumi could get me to turn red like this.

Koizumi smirked before leaning across the table and pecking me lightly on the lips.  He then pulled away again.

If I thought my face had been red before…

“Hey, let’s get going.”

Haruhi was back.

“Of course Suzumiya-san.”  Koizumi replied as he stood up.

I followed his lead.

Haruhi went off ahead of us.

We started following her.

“If we’re unable to get back to your world…”

I turned to look at him as we made our way to the door.

He stopped before exiting.

“… I wouldn’t be adverse to us being a couple.”

“But you don’t even know me.”

“Yes.”  He replied, “But I would be interested in getting to know you.”

“I’m sorry, but-“

“You prefer the other me.”

“No… well, I just want you to remember who I am.”

Koizumi sighed, “Well, at least if I have to lose, I’m only losing against myself.”

I nodded and watched him walk out of the building.

I was going to get back to my world; I missed Koizumi too much.

END


	11. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quiet  
> Characters: Kyon, Itsuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon and Itsuki get some quiet

I sighed as I pushed through the door into the room that we called club headquarters.  As usual I did not want to be there, but I also didn’t want to inspire Suzumiya’s wrath so I figured that it would be best for me to just play the obedient henchman that she seemed to think I was.

I looked up as I entered the room, expecting to see the same scene I saw everyday, Suzumiya sitting at the computer, Nagato sitting in the corner reading one of her books, and Asahina-san in her cute little maid outfit serving tea, but I was surprised to see that the room was empty other then Koizumi sitting at the long table in the middle of the room with the Othello board set up in front of him, he smiled when he saw me come in.

I blinked, that was odd, normally Koizumi was the last to make it to the clubroom after school, not the first.  I shook of the strangeness of it and walked to the seat across from Koizumi, placed my bag next to the chair, and took a seat.

“So… where’s everyone else?”  I asked after having taken my seat.

Koizumi smiled as he started to place the Othello pieces on the board, “Suzumiya-san dragged the other two off to so some shopping; I believe I heard something about finding a new outfit for Asahina-san.”

“And you didn’t stop her?!”  I demanded, imagining the torture that Suzumiya was probably putting pour defenseless Asahina-san through.

Koizumi shrugged, that annoying smile still present, “I figured that as long as Suzumiya is happy no closed-space will open.”

I just stared at him in annoyance for a moment before shaking my head, “Whatever.”

“Would you like to play a game?”  Koizumi asked once the conversation was dropped, gesturing to the prepared Othello board.

I shrugged, “Why not?”

With that said we began our game.  We played in silence for a few moments, neither of us bothering to start a new conversation, but after a while I couldn’t take it anymore.  Now don’t get me wrong I enjoy quite, but it was just so strange having this particular room so quite.  I kept expecting Suzumiya to burst through the door yelling about some ridiculous activity that she was going to force us to participate in.

“Did Suzumiya say when they’d be back?”  I decided to ask.

Koizumi moved one of his pieces before speaking, “She didn’t.”  He replied simply before looking up at me and folding his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair slightly, “But wouldn’t you agree that the quiet is a nice change?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I hate to think what Suzumiya is putting pour Asahina-san through.”  I explained.

For a split second I saw the smile leave Koizumi’s face, but it was back so quickly, looking as fake as ever, that I wondered if I had just imagined it.

“I’m sure that she’s fine.”  Koizumi replied before changing the subject, “It’s your turn.”  He said, gesturing to the board.

I shrugged slightly and picked up one of my pieces, placing it on another space on the board, “I still think that you should have done something to stop Suzumiya.”  I said before ending my turn by flipping a few of Koizumi’s pieces over, making them mine.

Koizumi studied the board for a few moments before answering, “As long as no harm is done I think it’s fine for Suzumiya-san to do as she pleases, as long as she’s kept entertained she won’t accidently try to create a new world.”

“No harm done?”  I questioned, “What about Asahina-san?  Suzumiya’s always forcing her to wear things that she’s uncomfortable in and doesn’t seem to give a damn.”

Again I saw the smile drop, but this time I know that I saw it.  Once again, though, a new smile was quickly put in its place.

“Kyon, there’s really no need to worry.  I’m sure that Asahina-san will be fine.  After all Nagato is there.”  Koizumi replied.

I scoffed, “Nagato’s just as bad as you are when it comes to letting Suzumiya do whatever she wants, she’s just here to ‘observe’.”

“Look Kyon, there not much harm that Suzumiya-san can do with clothes.  Now why don’t we just take the opportunity that we’ve been given to enjoy some peace and quiet.”  Koizumi suggested.

I sighed, “I suppose you’re right.”  I replied.

And with that we continued our game, but unfortunately not too long after, our quiet was ruined by Suzumiya bursting through the door with a triumphant looking grin on her face and when I glanced at Koizumi I noticed that once again the smile had dropped, but it was soon replaced when he noticed I was looking at him.

As I’m sure you can guess, the rest of the day was quiet hectic.  Ugh, why couldn’t I have enjoyed the quiet to its fullest extent?

END


	12. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mask  
> Characters: Itsuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Itsuki heads to the club room

I sigh as I slowly walk to the clubroom that I am supposed to make my way towards after school everyday.  The smile that I use to hide behind, my mask, is not currently on my face, for at the moment there is no need for it, but the moment I make my way into that room I will have to put it firmly back into place, as hard as it is to keep there when I’m around him.

I know that it’s wrong, I can’t feel the way I do about him, if it were to get out there would be way to many things at risk, as much as it hurts and as much as I want to say, “I don’t care,” and throw everything away, I know that I can’t.  I can’t risk the safety of the world just because of my selfishness.

Besides he doesn’t feel the same way.  He’s always shooting glances at the other’s, yes, every once in while he’ll look my way, but it’s always with an annoyed or frustrated look on his face and I know that part of that is my fault, but it still hurts and there is nothing that I can do about it.

I sigh again, I have reached the door to the clubroom, I dread opening it.  It hurts so much trying to hide everything, they all think that I’m so carefree, but that’s only because of this dumb act that my superiors forced upon me.  I want nothing more then to throw it away and do something for myself, but I know that I can’t.

I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair before slowly reaching for the doorknob.  I grab it and twist it, pulling the door open and making sure that my mask is back in place before it swings open all of the way.

“Sorry, I’m late.”  I say in my usually cheerful voice as I walk into the room, once again back in character.

END


	13. In the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: In the Closet  
> Characters: Kyon  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon is in the closet.

Kyon was gay, he also happened to be very in the closet. So in the closet that sometimes he even fooled himself.

He had never really had a crush on anyone; he just knew that girls weren’t what did it him.

Oh yeah, and that had been before he met Itsuki Koizumi.

He was still in the closet, but he couldn’t say the same thing about never having had a crush on somebody before.

And how could he not, Itsuki was pretty damn attractive.

He was also very out.

And Kyon wasn’t ready for that.

Part of him wanted to shed this fake persona he had created for himself, but the much bigger part was afraid of change.

Afraid of what being a gay teenager entailed.

And there was no way that he could go out with Koizumi and hope to be able to hide it.

There was no way that the other teen would accept to hide a relationship when he was so out and proud already.

Kyon resisted the sigh on the tip of his tongue as he stared at the very male he was currently thinking about.

The two of them were currently playing Othello as was there routine and Kyon was waiting for the other male to make his move.

The hardest part of all this was that he was pretty sure that Itsuki was attracted to him as well.  Every once in a while he caught the other staring at him when he thought Kyon wasn’t looking.

That made it so much more tempting to start something, but he couldn’t.

He tried to convince himself that it was also because Haruhi was attracted to him and if she found out that he was attracted to not only someone else, but the opposite gender, there was no way that there wouldn’t be repercussion.

He didn’t want to be the cause of another near-apocalypse.

But he knew that that wasn’t the case.

Haruhi was a pretty open girl and if he came out he was pretty sure that she’d move on.

He was just a coward.

And that wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

END


	14. Seeking Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Seeking Solace  
> Characters: Yuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yuki's changing  
> Series: Entry 5 of 100 themes

Yuki Nagato was a humanoid interface, made by the Data Over-mind, in order to help them better understand the workings of the bipedal, carbon-based organisms that had become the dominant species on earth.

In other words, she was a robot made by aliens to observe humans.

And as such she was a being of data, and therefore had always drifted towards gathering data. It was why she was almost always found with her nose in a book.

She felt most comfortable when immersed in data.

The data in books that was so much easier to analyze than the stuff she was supposed to be gathering from the humans around her.

She had found refuge in books, solace.

But recently that had seemed to change.

She found herself retreating into books less and less often.

The interface had taken some time to sort through all her data in order to try and theorize how this had come to happen and could only find one logical conclusion.

She had come to care about the four humans that she had been sent to observe.

At first, this hadn’t made sense; her kind did not share the same emotions that humans went through.

But as she continued to analyze things she came to find that she had indeed developed human emotions.

And she had indeed started to care for her four human companions.

And instead of seeking solace in her books, she now sought solace in them.

END


	15. Kick in the Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kick in the Head  
> Characters: Kyon, Yuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon gets a headache  
> Series: Entry 58 of 100 themes

Why the hell does my head hurt so much?

“Please believe me.”

Oh yeah.

Nagato had gone off on this huge spiel about how she was some human interface created by the thought… Or data… Or whatever the hell it was!

I groaned as I rubbed my temple.

Had the girl gone crazy?!

Did she really expect me to believe all that nonsense she was spewing?

I could barely follow it let alone believe it.

Just thinking about it made my head pound them.

I think I’d rather have been kicked in the head.

END


	16. Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Story  
> Characters: Itsuki/Kyon (one-sided)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kyon has to write a love story

“I’m just glad that I didn’t draw ‘love story’.”

Koizumi replied, relieved, “I have no idea what I would have written for that.”

And that was the truth; he had no idea what he would’ve written.

He knew what he would’ve wanted to write about, but there’s no way that he could’ve done that.

There was no way that he could write the love story that he longed for.

Not only would it serve to anger and upset Haruhi, possibly bringing about the end of the world, but it would also only further alienate the one that he loved.

Yes, he was definitely glad that he wasn’t being forced to write a love story.

Although he was insanely curious as to what Kyon’s was going to be about.

END


	17. 67%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 67%  
> Characters: Yuki, Kyon  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yuki doesn't like the chances  
> Series: Entry 67 of 100 themes

There was an 82% chance that it would rain today.

And if it did rain; there was an 86% chance of thunder and lightning.

Yuki stared out the window of the literature-club-turned-SOS-brigade clubroom.

The sky was dark and the percentage for chance of rain went up to 85.6%.

If there was a thunderstorm there was a 97.963% chance that a telephone pole would be struck by lightning and if one was, there was a 72.8% chance it would be the one near the carbon-based-life-form most commonly referred to as Kyon’s house.

If this particular telephone poll was struck one of its wires would hit the tree next to said life-form’s house catching it on fire which would cause there to be a 91.32% chance that one of the branches would fall.

If it fell, there was a 93.2% chance that it would land on the carbon-based-life-form previously mentioned.

And if the branch landed on the boy there was an 88.17% chance that the boy would die.

Yuki watched the clouds as they began to cry; there was now a 100% chance that it was raining.

If Kyon died there was a 67% chance that there would be a huge fluxuation of data from the carbon-based-life-form known as Haruhi Suzumiya.

And for this reason the Data Overmind was looking forward to the possibility.

The chance wasn’t even that great.

But Yuki wasn’t willing to risk it.

So as everyone packed up to go home; she stayed behind for a moment as she waited for the other to leave just her and Kyon in the room.

Kyon was just about to leave.

“Wait.”  She said in her usually quiet voice.

Kyon stopped and turned to look at her, “Yeah?”

“I need to speak to you.”  Yuki informed.

“What about?”

“We can’t speak of it here.”  She informed as she started walking towards the exit, “Come with me.”

Kyon simply shrugged and followed the girl.

The chance of Kyon dying that night was reduced to 9.538%.

She would deal with the anger of the Data Overmind later.

END


	18. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Words  
> Character: Yuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yuki doesn't understand why humans use such flimsy things to communicate  
> Series: Entry 80 of 100 themes

Words were such strange, complicated things.

Yuki didn’t quite understand why human’s had chosen them as their way of communication during their evolution.

They were to easily miscommunication and misunderstood.

And so many of the words on Earth had more than one meaning or there were several words that all meant the same thing.

Why would they have chosen such a way to communicate?

A way where they could easily miscommunicate what they were trying to say to each other.

Language was so complicated.

It was so much easier to communicate by sending and receiving data instead.

She would never quite understand humans.

END


End file.
